


Hora do Halloween

by Lumuslua



Series: Hora De: [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Comedy, Do Kyungsoo/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Hora de, Kids, Lumuslua, Serie, Siblings Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: A única coisa que Kyungsoo queria fazer no Halloween era ficar em casa estudando para as provas, mas a vida disse não, e ele teria que levar Baekhyun e Jongdae para pedir doces, então soube assim que acordou no dia 31, que não seria um dia calmo.Seria apenas "travessuras ou travessuras".{ Halloween!au || BaekChen!Kids }
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: Hora De: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747198
Kudos: 3





	Hora do Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Uma seriezinha boba e despretesiosa
> 
> Fanfic também postada no [social spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/hora-do-halloween-14769771)
> 
> Não betada!
> 
> Boa leitura ♡

Kyungsoo não esperava que, após recusar todos os convites para festas de halloween — Que nem foram tantos, foram apenas dois, um de alguns colegas de faculdade e outro da própria família— ele ainda teria que sair no dia trinta e um de outubro, porque mais uma vez estava dando uma de bom vizinho. Definitivamente ele precisava aprender a dizer não. E tudo por causa da ideia idiota do síndico com algum tipo de complexo de americanizado que resolveu mobilizar os moradores do condomínio para “comemorar” o Dia da Bruxas.

Totalmente Rídiculo!

Estavam na Coréia, e aquilo era um feriado Americano. Ninguém nesse pequeno país asiático saia na rua atrás de doces. Já não bastasse as festas à fantasia que organizavam por aí.

Mas não deu em outra. Todos aprovaram a ideia, principalmente as crianças do prédio. E de todas as pessoas, a Senhora Kim, com seu jeitinho bondoso e totalmente amável, escolheu Do Kyungsoo para pedir que acompanhasse seus filhos pelo condomínio para pedir doces, já que ela teria que ficar em casa para entregar as guloseimas para as crianças que viriam. E como já dito: Kyungsoo precisava aprender a dizer não. Embora as chantagens comestíveis da Senhora Kim, como bolo de chocolate com morangos, fossem o maior influenciador em suas decisões em relação a passar um tempo com Jongdae e Baekhyun.

Para Do, ficar com aqueles meninos exigia um nível de iluminação espiritual, que só Gandhi para aguentar. Aquelas duas crianças sugam sua alma e energia como dementadores¹ sugam a felicidade. Então, óbviamente não passaria por isso sozinho. Se era para se ferrar, que Chanyeol se ferrasse também, já que foi ele com aquela boca grande que disse com o maior prazer que sempre que a senhora Kim precisasse, ele e Kyungsoo poderiam ficar com os meninos, pois então que cumprimesse com a palavra e honrasse as calças que vestia, oras!

[★]

Enquanto na televisão passava algo que ele nem sequer prestava atenção, já que sua concentração estava nos resumos de matérias da faculdade em suas mãos, pôde ouvir a campainha tocar incessantemente de repente, o que acabou por assustar o rapaz e fazê-lo derramar seu suco em algumas folhas, não conseguindo segurar alguns palavrões e resmungos que saiam de sua boca, enquanto tentava secar rapidamente os tão preciosos resumos. Afinal, as provas finais já estavam aí e precisava estudar. Precisava tanto, que sua vontade era se fingir de morto e esperar que os pestinhas que não tiravam o dedo da campainha fossem embora e esquecesse que Kyungsoo existia. Mas como não podia fazer isso, deixou as folhas num canto da mesa e foi atender a porta, contando mentalmente até dez para não perder o controle.

— Uma vez só já é o bastante, Jongdae. Não precisa quebrar a campainha. — Suspirou e deu passagem para que Jongdae, que segurava a mão de Baekhyun, entrasse e arrastasse o irmão consigo.

— Hyung, tem suco? — O garoto mais velho viu o copo de suco que Kyungsoo deixou na mesa e não se fez de rogado em correr pra cozinha antes que sua pergunta fosse respondida.

— Já sabe que é o copo de plástico, né?! — Alertou indo em direção ao Baekhyun que subia o sofá com certa dificuldade para poder assistir a televisão.

— Eu sei, eu sei.

Baekhyun estava estranhamente quieto. Calmo demais para quem nasceu ligado no duzentos e vinte e não tinha um segundo em que não estivesse aprontando algo, ou grudado em Jongdae para que brincasse consigo. Kyungsoo dificilmente via o garotinho quietinho chupando o dedo e prestando atenção em algo, normalmente ficava assim quando estava chateado ou doente e a senhora Kim com certeza não deixaria Baek sair se o garotinho estivesse mal.

— O que foi Baek? Ta quietinho… — Perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos do mais novo, sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

Kyungsoo não teve resposta, então apenas ficou sentado ali com Baek, assistindo a sejá lá o que for que estava passando na televisão. Apenas iria aproveitar esse momentinho de calma enquanto a tempestade não vinha e ele sabia que com certeza ela viria, mas pelo menos Jongdae parecia bem e o mesmo, já que o mais velho pôde ouvir o copo de plástico caindo e provavelmente cheio de suco de uva. Típico de Jongdae que não consegue ficar um dia sem deixar cair ou sujar algo, então lhe restava apenas ir lá e limpar a bagunça que o garoto fez em sua cozinha, como sempre fazia.

— Desculpa, Hyung. É que escorregou. — Sorriu amarelo parado num cantinho vendo Kyungsoo se aproximar.

— Pelo menos não foi copo de vidro dessa vez. — Suspirou ouvindo o mais novo cobrir a boca rindo arteiro, achando graça da chateação do mais velho. Kyungsoo colocou um pouco de suco em outro copo e deu para Jongdae. — Vai lá pra sala, que vou limpar aqui. E cuidado. — Ajudou o menino a passar pela poça de suco para que fosse para o outro cômodo.

Pegou alguns materiais de limpeza para limpar todo aquele suco, já que odiava quando o chão ficava pegajoso e grudento, o que acontecia muito quando aqueles dois estavam no apartamento. Mas não iria culpar apenas eles, porque Chanyeol fazia uma bagunça e tanto para alguém crescido como ele.

Assim que terminou de limpar a cozinha a campainha tocou novamente, então foi atender, encontrando Chanyeol fantasiado. Park Chanyeol estava fantasiado com um pijama de tigre branco e Kyungsoo não poderia estar mais atônito. Sabia que seu amigo era um idiota, mas não imaginava que fosse tão sem noção assim.

— Chanyeol o que é isso? — Perguntou vendo o amigo entrar em seu apartamento sem ser convidado formalmente.

— Minha fantasia, oras. — Revirou os olhos. — Eu queria vir de homem de ferro, na verdade, mas era muito caro. — Bufou se lembrando do quão desejoso ficou ao ver aquela fantasia linda na loja. Tão incrível, mas não distante do seu orçamento.

— Você é idiota? Eu disse que íamos acompanhar os meninos para eles pedirem doces, não que a gente iria pedir doces. — Apontou para si e para o outro, indignado.

— Mas ir a caráter é muito mais divertido. — Fez um bico, cruzando os braços. — Você vai de quê?

— Eu vou de lutador de boxe pra poder socar a sua cara. — Bufou revirando os olhos indo até a sala.

— Não alcança mesmo. — Riu debochado, mas segurou o riso assim que viu a carranca que Kyungsoo tinha no rosto.

— Você não me testa, Park Chanyeol. — Apontou o dedo indicador para Chanyeol que apenas desviou o olhar.

Kyungsoo foi para sala, deixando o amigo vasculhar a cozinha, já que sabia muito bem que era a primeira coisa que Chanyeol fazia quando estava lá. Parecia até que não tinha comida em casa.

Perguntou para Jongdae, que agora estava sentado ao lado do irmão, se eles trouxeram as fantasias, ao que o menor respondeu apenas apontando para uma sacola jogada perto da mesa, e que Kyungsoo nem ao menos notou que o garoto havia entrado segurando a mesma. Pegou a sacola e tirou de lá duas roupas que pareciam o pijama de Chanyeol, sendo uma de dinossauro e outra que estava mais pra um esquilo ou algo do tipo que o moreno não fazia questão alguma de adivinhar o que era. E como já estava quase na hora de saírem pelo condomínio, chamou Chanyeol para que o ajudasse a arrumar os garotos.

Jongdae, em sua astúcia e maldade infantil, pediu para que Chanyeol o ajudasse e Kyungsoo até imaginava o porquê. O mais novo faria o Park de gato e sapato igualzinho ao dia em que o mais velho teve que trocar o menino depois do banho.

Que Chanyeol se virasse sozinho para lidar com Jongdae, porque uma vez que a criança ficava de cueca, demorava um século para que colocasse uma roupa.

Kyungsoo pegou a fantasia de esquilo do Baekhyun e foi até o garoto, ainda no sofá, para que pudesse o trocar, só não esperava que assim que os olhos do menino fixaram na fantasia ele fugisse mais rápido que gato fugindo de água. Então lá foi o moreno correndo atrás de uma criança emburrada pela sala.

Uma típica tarde entre eles.

— Baek, vem. A gente precisa ir. — Parou o meio da sala passando a mão pela testa, numa tentativa de se acalmar e não perder a paciência. Suspirou vendo que o mais novo não sairia debaixo da mesa da sala e se chegasse perto com certeza ele fugiria, então resolveu sentar no chão para que pudesse encarar o mais novo mais facilmente.

— Jongdae! Eu disse pra vestir a fantasia, não para tirar a cueca. Veste isso, garoto! — Kyungsoo pôde ouvir os protestos do Park e as risadas travessas do mais novo e soltou uma leve risada de nervoso por dois adultos não conseguirem trocar as roupas de duas crianças.

Ficou olhando para o garotinho que chupava o dedão a sua frente por alguns segundos, pensando seriamente que quanto mais corria atrás daquele pestinha mais ele afastava a ideia de ter filhos algum dia. Já começava a ter cabelos brancos com o filho dos outros, imagine com os seus próprios.

Um gato seria melhor.

— O que foi, Baek? Não quer ir de fantasia? — Viu o garoto negar com a cabeça. — Mas seu irmão vai e a sua roupa é legal, olha. — Esticou a vestimenta para que o outro pudesse ver.

— Eu quero o Hyung. — Falou emburrado e embolado por conta do dedo que não saía da boca.

— Mas eu tô aqui. — Respondeu confuso. — Vem colocar a roupa. Seu irmão já ta quase pronto. — Torceu para que sua sentença estivesse certa, já que lá no quarto tudo parecia calmo.

— Eu quero o Hyung. — Saiu debaixo da mesa e bateu o pé, prestes a chorar.

— Mas eu já to aqui, Baekhyun. — Respirou fundo se levantando e colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Ele quer ir vestido de Kyungsoo Hyung, Hyung. — Jongdae apareceu na sala só com a cueca de super herói com Chanyeol nervoso atrás dele.

— Esse garoto é algum naturista, por acaso? — Chanyeol resmungou para Kyungsoo, não esperando uma resposta de fato e pegando Jongdae, o jogando em seu ombro ouvindo a risada do garoto que batia em suas costas, voltando para quarto para que vestisse a fantasia.

Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun depois do que Jongdae falou e viu as bochechas gordinhas do mais novo vermelhinhas e os olhos prestes a derramar lágrimas e suspirou sorrindo de leve para o mais novo que correu e abraçou o maior, rodeando os bracinhos pequenos nas pernas do outro.

— Quer ir fantasiado de Hyung? — Perguntou para o outro que afirmou timidamente com a cabeça. Kyungsoo riu e pegou Baekhyun no colo. — Não sei como, mas vamos ver o que podemos fazer.

Kyungsoo largou a fantasia de esquilo em qualquer lugar e foi para seu quarto, vendo Chanyeol abotoando a fantasia de Jongdae, que finalmente resolveu se vestir. Foi em direção ao seu guarda roupa, com Baek ainda em seu colo e pegou um suéter escuro, um boné e um óculos seu antigo que ele já não usava mais e havia esquecido de se livrar.

Colocou Baekhyun em pé na cama, vendo a bagunça que Jongdae fez por ali, provavelmente pulando e correndo de Chanyeol. Esses dois, que agora, provavelmente estavam comendo na cozinha, como sempre.

Tirou o casaco que Baekhyun vestia e o vestiu com seu suéter, que como esperado ficou grande demais para o garoto, praticamente o cobrindo todo, então dobrou as mangas o quanto pôde, já que a parte do tronco não havia muito o que fazer. Pegou o boné e ajustou para que ficasse menor, o que não adiantou muito, porque continuava um pouco folgado para Baekhyun. E por fim pegou seu velho óculos, tirando as lentes, e assim que só sobrou a armação, colocou em Baekhyun, vendo como tudo ficou grande demais para aquele baixinho, mas que agora estampava um sorriso enorme no rostinho pequeno.

— Pronto. Ta fantasiado de Hyung. — Pegou o mais novo e o colocou no chão para que ele pudesse ir no espelho ver o resultado e assim que o mais novo se olhou soltou uma gargalhada e deu uns pulinhos, fazendo o óculos escorregar no rosto e o boné cobrir os olhos.

— Eu sou o Hyung! — Levantou os braços.

— É. Você é o Hyung. — Riu, ajeitando a bagunça que Baekhyun fez em si mesmo. — Vamos. Temos que pedir os doces.

[★]

Se dissessem que Kyungsoo não se sentiu envergonhado cada vez que batiam em um porta para pedir doces e as pessoas achavam graça da fantasia de Baekhyun, que gritava que era o Hyung, estaria mentindo. Mas também estaria mentindo se dissesse que não ficou feliz de ter passado esse tempinho com as crianças, mesmo que tivesse que andar pelo condomínio todo com duas crianças fantasiadas mais o Chanyeol de brinde, que ao invés de ajudar, pedia doces também, o deixando mais constrangido ainda.

E lá perto das nove horas da noite já tinham pego os doces de todas as casas, exceto uma. A casa da senhora Kwon. A velhinha que resmungava sozinha pelos cantos e odiava todo tipo de barulho, principalmente os das crianças e Chanyeol podia ver Kyungsoo perfeitamente nela, quando fosse mais velho. Mas ao que os mais velhos ficavam hesitantes, os mais novos nem ligavam e já estavam batendo e gritando na porta da senhora, que abriu a mesma com uma cara nada boa.

— É… — Jongdae ficou pensativo por um momento. — Eu esqueci a frase, Hyung. — Se virou sussurrando para Chanyeol que riu da cara de desespero do menino.

— Doces ou travesseiros! — Baekhyun gritou levantando os braços, que já tinham as mangas dobradas totalmente desfeitas e o boné caindo no rosto pela milésima vez.

— É travessuras, Baek. — Kyungsoo riu baixinho, corrigindo o mais novo, que estendia a cestinha junto a seu irmão, para que a senhora desse os doces.

— Um é um jovem, outro é um jovem idiota vestido de tigre, — Apontou para Kyungsoo e Chanyeol respectivamente. — Temos também um dinossauro e você. O que é você? — Olhou para Jongdae e finalmente para Baekhyun.

— Eu sou o Hyung. — Apontou para Kyungsoo que sorriu sem graça.

— Por que? — A senhora perguntou, vendo o baixinho parar uns segundos e pensar.

— Porque eu quero ser o Hyung quando eu ficar grande. — Respondeu, esperando finalmente receber os doces.

— Por que? — Perguntou novamente, vendo Jongdae emburrado por demorar a receber doces.

— Porque o Hyung cuida de mim e me dá banho, me dá comida e é muito legal. — Respondeu mexendo os bracinhos cobertos pelo suéter.

— Entendi… — A senhora sorriu minimamente, mas logo desfazendo a expressão e entregando um pirulito para as crianças. Até mesmo Chanyeol recebeu um e ficou mais feliz que os próprios garotos.

— Obrigado. — Os meninos disseram e acenaram, indo em direção ao elevador.

— Achei que ela fosse do tipo que nem atendia a porta. — Chanyeol sussurrou para Kyungsoo, vendo Jongdae emburrado por ter ficado aquele tempo todo parado e só receber um único pirulito.

— Acho que de ruim ela só tem a cara, mesmo. — Deu de ombros.

Ao final da “brincadeira de Halloween” no prédio, às crianças já voltavam para seus apartamentos, sendo recebidos de braços abertos por seus responsáveis, contando como foi pedir doces para os vizinhos. Mas Jongdae estava cansado, então pediu para Chanyeol o carregar em suas costas, o que foi feito, mas com alguns resmungos do maior, enquanto Baekhyun lutava contra o sono no colo de Kyungsoo. Os mais velhos foram deixar os meninos em casa, embora ainda estivesse relativamente cedo, estavam cansados de brincar no parquinho do condomínio antes de irem atrás dos doces, e assim que a senhora Kim abriu a porta, tirou Jongdae das costas de Chanyeol e o levou para o banheiro, antes que fizesse xixi no mais velho, pedindo que Kyungsoo entrasse e colocasse Baekhyun, que já dormia, na cama.

Antes que deitasse o mais novo na caminha coberta pelo lençol de algum desenho animado que Kyungsoo desconhecia, o mais velho tirou os óculos e o boné do Baekhyun, mas quando foi tirar o suéter o garoto acabou despertando.

— Hyung… — Murmurou sonolento.

— Oi. Tira essa blusa pra dormir. — Pediu tentando novamente tirar o suéter do Baek, mas foi impedido pelas mãozinhas que abraçou o próprio corpinho. — Baek…

— Eu sou o Hyung hoje. — Resmungou.

— Então eu sou o que? — Sorriu falando baixinho vendo o mais novo fechar os olhinhos se forçando a tentar ficar acordado.

E Kyungsoo desistiu de pegar seu suéter de volta, assim como não pôde evitar admitir silenciosamente que aquelas crianças já faziam parte da sua vida, mesmo que inconscientemente, quando ouviu a resposta baixinha do mais novo.

— O Hyung é o meu Hyung pra sempre.


End file.
